


Want and Need (I will ruin you and set the stars on fire)

by miaxxx



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Filthy, Omega Rey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Sorry Not Sorry, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaxxx/pseuds/miaxxx
Summary: Rey Kenobi didn’t want an alpha.She was perfectly fine with suppressants and seeing herself through her heats every few months.Until Ben Solo started at the cubical next to her and everything changed.





	Want and Need (I will ruin you and set the stars on fire)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing A/B/O dynamics so let me know how I did! This is just pure fluff smut trope cliche goodness and I'm sorry but not sorry.

Rey Kenobi didn’t want an alpha.

She was perfectly fine with suppressants and seeing herself through her heats every few months. 

Rey presented as Omega when she was thirteen and she cried for days. As slick ran down her thighs and she pressed three small fingers inside herself for relief she sobbed. Locked in her foster family’s bathroom saw herself through her first heat and had done so ever since. 

She had several beta boyfriends through the years who had satisfied her sexually and was perfectly content to rely on herself and her small group of friends for anything personal. She didn’t need an Alpha and no genetic make-up or societal standard was going to tell Rey otherwise. Until Ben Solo started at the cubical next to her and everything changed. 

**** 

“Finn, I don’t want to be set up with Poe’s alpha friend…” Rey whined, tipping her office chair and looking up at her best friend. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing Rey,” Finn was draped over her cubical wall a cup of tea clutched in his hand. 

“I’m perfectly fine not bowing down to any alpha thank you very much.” She huffed, instantly regretting it. She could smell him in the cubical next to her and she was very aware that he could hear everything she and Finn were saying. 

“It’s like nothing else-powerful, transcendent- you’ll never get that with a beta,” Finn said in a pleading whisper. 

Rey could feel the blush rising across her skin as the smell of new books, coffee, and vanilla filled her lungs. There was only one alpha that had ever tempted her and he was sitting feet away, his smell tormenting her every hour of every workday. 

“You know how I feel about it Finn. I’m fine on my own. Now get back to work,” she teased stealing a sip of his tea and shooing him away. 

“Your loss,” he said over his shoulder as he walked away. 

Rey shook her head and turned back to her computer. Silently begging the scent from beside her to subside but it didn’t. It hadn’t in the month he’d been sitting there, typing away and unknowingly driving Rey crazy. 

**** 

A month ago Ben Solo became her coworker and cubical neighbor and also began to slowly ruin her life. 

She had stood up to introduce herself on his first day and immediately stumbled back. Ben Solo was an alpha and not just any alpha. He was alpha perfection. 

He was huge, at least 6’2 and built like a house, broad shoulders and tapered hips and Rey felt her knees buckle at the sight of him. When he stood closer she smelled him and was done for. She had to go to the bathroom and splash water on her face to calm down. He drew her in like a moth to a flame and it took everything in her not to rub herself against him in desperation. 

Every workday was a struggle against biology and Ben Solo’s strange pull over her but Rey was stubborn. 

She didn’t need or want an alpha. 

**** 

Although Rey tried her hardest to distance herself from Ben Solo she couldn’t help but notice little things about her coworker. He was quiet and kept to himself, traits highly unlike most alphas she met. He was prone to bouts of frustration and when he stormed out of his cubical and paced Rey had to physically hold her breath because his anger fueled his scent and it made her bones ache with want. She would wrap her arms around herself until she was able to clear her head of attraction. 

Rey had never been affected by anyone like this. She had always managed to keep herself and her biology contained but it was like Ben Solo had woken her body up and she didn’t know what to do. 

The problem was, he barely spoke to her and he always kept his distance. He would walk the other way if she was coming or stand as far away from her as possible in the elevator. When he did speak to her it was quick, quiet, and efficient. If he woke her body up she seemed to turn his off. 

So Rey quickly resigned herself to ignore her body’s reaction and continue on as she always had. 

****

“Please come out with us Rey,” Finn begged tugging on her sleeve. It was 5:00 on a Friday and Rey had the next five days off for heat allowance. 

“Finn you know it’s too dangerous. Too close to time…” She said shrugging him off. Her skin was already starting to itch and she could smell Ben close and she needed to get home. 

“I know, we just miss you is all. You’ve seemed down lately,” Finn replied patting her messy bun.

“I know, been some things on my mind but I’ll try to do better after this heat,” she said the last work quietly all too aware of the alpha next door. 

“Okay peanut, go home soon though. I’m starting to smell you.” He said with a small grin before grabbing his messenger bag off the floor and heading out with wave. 

Rey was finishing up some work so she could leave the office with everything done before her heat-allowance. 

Her legs unconsciously rubbed together and her mouth watered as slowly other people began to filter out and it was just she and Ben left. His scent filling up every inch of the office until she felt like she was drowning in it, clean and warm and comforting. She finally finished her last spreadsheet saved it and packed up her things. 

When she stood to head home Ben was standing too. She blushed when she looked at him; all big and broad and handsome and they silently walked toward the elevator. 

She tried to hold her breath when the doors enclosed them together but instead she felt herself breathing him in. Her face flamed when arousal flooded her underwear and she just knew he could smell her. The glanced over at him from under her lashes and saw his clenched fists and flared nostrils and the humiliation made her breath hitch. 

He took three deep breaths and opened his mouth, “Are you gonna be okay?” He asked softly, practically a whisper. 

“What do you mean?” She replied pressing herself against the corner of the elevator. 

“I over heard, didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but your…heat…do you have someone to help?” He clenched his fists three times while he stuttered out the sentence. 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be alone but I’ll be fine,” she replied with a gulp. 

“Alone?” He questioned, head turned sharply to her. 

“Yeah…I’ve always done them alone.” She blushed. She knew it was untraditional. Most omegas tracked down an alpha or even a beta to help them through their heats. She knew it was easier but Rey had always rejected her biology and the idea that she had to rely on anyone else but herself. 

“That’s so difficult and painful,” He whispered, his wide body turning toward her. 

“I’ve always been…independent.” Rey replied quietly, staring up at him. She wanted to kiss every mole on his face and follow the path they trekked underneath the collar of his shirt. 

She watched him gulp and look up at the ceiling. 

“Okay this isn’t a come on but if you need help or want help or are in pain or anything please call me.” Ben said in a rush as he handed her a slip of paper with his cell phone on it. “I don’t want you to hurt.” He whispered the last part. 

He didn’t demand or tell her he could solve anything or act like an overly confident ass like so many other alphas she knew would have. So she took the slip of paper with a quiet “okay” and stuffed it in her jeans. 

“Okay.” He said back with a rush of breath before the elevator doors opened and they both stumbled out into the lobby. 

Rey watched him lope away from her, messenger bag slung over his shoulder and shoulders hunched as if to make himself seem smaller. He looked back at her once but she just stared back the little slip of paper burning a hole in her pocket. 

Rey hurried home. She could already feel herself soaking her underwear. Her heat was coming on hard and fast and not helped by being in an enclosed space with the most delicious alpha she’d ever met. She locked the door to her apartment and ran to her bedroom. She stripped off her clothes like they were burning her skin and had three fingers plunged inside her wet hole within minutes. 

Back on the mattress she arched her hips to meet her own hand and she used her other hand to pull and tug on her sensitive nipples. Arousal and slick dripped from her hole and began to soak the sheets she rubbed her clit the heel of her hand. She wasn’t satisfied but she was sensitive and when she pictured Ben looking at her in the elevator she cried out as she came. 

She made herself cum four more times before she fell asleep covered in her own juices, naked, and restless. 

When she woke up hours later her hips were dilating and her heat had hit full force. She grabbed the dildo out of her bedside table and pressed it inside herself. Plunging it in and out of her soaked pussy as she chased any form of relief. She made herself cum but there was no relief and she kept picturing Ben in the elevator. Offering to help her quietly his brown eyes concerned, plush mouth downturned, and those damn moles she wanted to discover across his pale skin. 

“Fuck…” she came again. A little ripple that did nothing to sedate the inferno raging through her body, tears trickled from the corners of her eyes and into her hairline as she worked herself over and over. 

Rey orgasmed three more times with no lasting relief before she stumbled off the bed and crawled on hands and knees to her pile of clothes. The slip of paper was wrinkled as she smoothed it and hastily dialed the number on her phone. 

“Hello?” 

“Ben,” she whimpered, she was still crying and her fingers were once again buried between her thighs. 

“Rey…” He whispered. “What’s wrong?” 

“Need…you…please,” she cried into the phone. 

“What’s your address? I’m coming sweetheart,” he said hastily into the phone. He sounded rushed and Rey had never been more thankful in her life. She rattled off her address. Ben assured her he was on the way before hanging up. She dropped her phone and slowly crawled to her front door so she could open it when he arrived. 

Curled up in a ball by her own front door, fingers uselessly thrusting inside herself, and tears leaking down her face, Rey knew she had been wrong.

She hadn’t needed any alpha. She needed one alpha and he was coming to her. 

**** 

It felt like hours later but was probably only minutes he was knocking on the door. Rey managed to lift herself up to unlock the dead bolt and turn the knob and he was inside her apartment. 

His body filled the doorway and his scent filled her lungs and she felt like she could breath again. 

“Ben…” she said his name in a broken whisper and he was hovering over her, lifting her and carrying her back to the bedroom. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m going to take such good care of you,” his voice rumbled in his chest and Rey finally got to feel his body against her own. 

He lay her down on the bed and for a second she looked up at him and he looked down on her and she felt like everything was right. 

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” he rasped. The next thing she knew he was over her hand around her neck stroking the sensitive skin of her mating gland as he pressed his lips against hers. 

Rey moaned and purred into this mouth. This felt so fucking good. Finn was right she could never go back after this all consuming feeling. When his tongue replaced his thumb against her neck Rey cried out and her cunt pulsed. 

“Please Ben, please please please…” she babbled as he lapped and sucked her swollen gland. 

“It’s okay baby, I’ll get you there,” He murmured before trailing his mouth down her chest stopping to suck and nip each nipple before setting himself between her thighs. Rey was soaking with slick. Dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets but she heard Ben’s little moan at the sight of her wet swollen folds and she never felt more attractive. 

“So fucking pretty,” he growled before burring his face between her thighs. His large hands held her hips down as he lapped at her clit at tongued her hole. He licked her like he was starving and Rey couldn’t help the noises she made as he ate her out. Her feet went over his shoulders and her hands gripped his long hair as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Come all over my face, you can do it…” he ordered curling two fingers inside her and sucking on her clit. Rey’s entire body seized as she came and when she looked between her thighs Ben’s face was smiling and covered in her juices. 

“Ben, please fuck me” she whined tugging his mouth back to hers and licking up all her own cum. 

“Of course sweet girl,” At some point he had shed his shirt and Rey watched hungrily as he ripped his pants and underwear down. “I’m going to fuck you so good my little omega.” He gripped the base of his cock and a shudder ran down Rey’s spine at both the sight of his long thick dick and his possessive language. 

“Yes Alpha,” she moaned. 

Ben’s eyes darkened and before she could say anything more he was pushing inside her. Rey’s back bowed off the bed and her eyes rolled back in her head as his thick cock stretched her pussy open. Soon he was buried to the hilt, pressing against her cervix and she had never felt anything so exquisite. Until he began to move. 

His hands pressed bruises into her hips as he slammed into her over and over. Rey was moaning nonsense, eyes closed, head thrashing back and forth because she had never felt anything close to this amount of pleasure. 

“Going to make you cum so hard for me,” He was rubbing against every sensitive wall and going as deep as possible and when he pressed a thumb to her clit she came back arching obscenely off the bed as she cried out his name. 

“That’s right Rey, scream my name, let everyone know whose fucking you so good.” 

“Oh my god, Ben…” she moaned loudly her back coming back to the bed as he fucked her straight through that first orgasm. She whined when he slipped out of her but he quickly flipped her onto her knees. 

She was braced on her elbows, knuckles white from gripping the sheets when he slammed back inside her from the back. 

“Your pussy is so fucking good, so wet and tight all for me,” Ben growled both hands squeezing her ass as he watched his dick stretch her open from behind. 

“All for you Alpha,” Rey practically sobbed when he curled over her body to tongue her mating gland as he pounded her. 

“You always smell so goddamn good Rey, like sunshine and happiness and fucking oranges” he whispered into her ear sucking a bruise into her neck that made her whine and her cunt clench around his dick. 

“Come again for me sweetheart. Come all over this cock,” he ordered and she obeyed. Her juices pouring from where they were joined as she orgasmed again her back arching obscenely and her toes curling. 

“One more time my little omega and I’ll knot you, fill you up with my cum,” Ben murmured in her ear before pulling out and laying down on the bed and swinging her on top of him. Shivers ran up and down her spine, mine, she thought as she sunk down on his dick. 

“Holy fuck,” she whispered looking down and seeing the outline of his huge cock in her stomach as she rode him. 

“You love how my big dick splits you open? You’re so tiny I can see myself moving inside you, fuck…” Ben babbled as she began to bounce harder over him. The sound of their skin slapping and their moans was filthy but it only made Rey slick more down his cock until they were a sweaty wet mess. 

“Come on my cock again Rey, let me fill that pussy up with my cum,” Ben demanded pressing his hand against her stomach where he could feel his own dick stretching her open and the pressure was exquisite and the sight was depraved and Rey came screaming. 

“Ben, Alpha, fuck fuck fuck!” 

“That’s right little omega come for me,” his palm pressed against the outline of his cock and his thumb rubbed her clit and she was still cumming and her vision was whiting out and then she felt the warmth of his cum filling her up and she came again. She lost her sight for a second but she could feel her pussy clenching down on him over and over and his knot swelling until he was locked into her and his cum was hot inside her. 

She fell forward onto his massive chest and her vision came back slowly until the blurred expanse of him became clear. 

Rey pressed a kiss to one of the moles on his chest as he ran his hands down her scalp and spine. 

“Mine…” Ben whispered against her hairline and Rey knew she had been wrong her whole life. 

Maybe she did want an Alpha. Maybe she wanted this one.


End file.
